Viper
by fandnshipper
Summary: Nancy runs into Frank in Miami . His case involves her old enemy. Revenge is Viper's.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters that you are unfamiliar with (i.e. Viper, Mr. Woolwich, and anyone else I introduce are mine. Other than that, I own nothing.  
  
This is my first fic so please be kind. Reviews are welcome, just make sure it's constructive criticism.  
  
Viper-ch1  
  
Nancy Drew smiled as she stepped into the sunset, out of her hotel's restaurant in Miami. She had finally gotten a vacation after a string of complicated cases.  
  
Bess, George, and her father had been unable to come, because of work and previous engagements.  
  
She had just finished a peaceful dinner by herself, and was now headed to the valet to pick up her car. (It's a fancy hotel)  
  
At the stand she handed the waiting valet her ticket and he went off to fetch her rental car.  
  
She looked around as she waited. Soon a car pulled up, but it wasn't hers. Another valet hopped out and a waiting couple got into their car.  
  
Nancy did a double-take when she saw the second valet's face. *What is Frank Hardy doing in Miami?* she asked herself. *Better question, why is he working as a valet?*  
  
Seeing no one was around she crossed her arms and said "Well if it isn't Frank Hardy,"  
  
Frank turned around startled. "Stressed much, Hardy?" Nancy added.  
  
"Nancy Drew?" Frank asked with a laugh. "What are you doing in Miami?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Nancy smiled. "But I'm pretty sure it's a case,"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Frank asked.  
  
"The fact that you would never be caught dead working as a valet might have something to do with it," Nancy hugged him.  
  
"Very true," Frank stated. They pulled out of the hug. "I'm off in five minutes. Why don't we go for a coffee and I'll explain?"  
  
"Sounds great," Nancy said. "But what about Joe?"  
  
"He's stuck inside until 11," Frank pointed to the hotel. "I'm going to go in and change. I'll meet you out here in five minutes?"  
  
Nancy nodded and Frank began to head inside.  
  
Maybe three minutes later the other valet pulled up with her car and stepped out. After she didn't move to get in the man said, "Well?" with an impatient tone.  
  
"Well what?" Nancy asked surprised by his tone.  
  
"Well, maybe you're not sure how this whole valet thing works, but I bring the car, you hop in a drive off," the man answered in the same tone.  
  
"I'm waiting for the other valet," Nancy explained.  
  
"Why would you wait for Greg?" the man questioned.  
  
"We're going out for coffee," Nancy stated as if speaking to a child.  
  
"Why would you go out for coffee with him?"  
  
"If it's any of your business," Nancy began, getting irritated by the man's nature. "We're old friends,"  
  
"How'd you two meet?"  
  
"We're old friends from prison," Nancy cracked. "I was in for murder, he was in for Grand Theft Auto, it was fate. Now I'm out on good behavior.,"  
  
The man looked at her oddly for a second. "Oh it's a joke. So really where'd you meet OLE' Greggy boy?"  
  
"Nan, are you ready to go?" A voice called from behind her.  
  
"Nancy quickly turned around. "Sure am,"  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Carpenter," Frank said as Nancy got into the rental car. He followed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Soo, Greg, who did I just have the pleasure of meeting?" Nancy teased/questioned.  
  
"That was Jason Carpenter," Frank answered. "I take it you don't him,"  
  
"I talked to him for a total of two minutes and the conversation consisted of him trying to get me to tell him where I met you. I don't think that's really enough to base an opinion on," Nancy said sarcastically.  
  
"So you hate his guts?" Frank asked.  
  
"I hate his guts," Nancy confirmed.  
  
"What did you say when he asked where we met?" Frank queried.  
  
"That we met in prison," Nancy smirked.  
  
* * *  
  
"So tell me what you're doing in Miami," Nancy said as they sat down at a table in the café they found.  
  
"The owner of the hotel, John Woolwich, is a friend of dad's," Frank began. "There have been a ton of thefts from people's rooms. Dad sent Joe and me here to investigate," Frank paused. "And you?"  
  
"Vacation," Nancy answered. "Dad bought me a ticket here because apparently I'm majorly stressed out after my last few cases,"  
  
"No ones here with you?"  
  
"Nope," Nancy shook her head. "Ned was less than please when he found out I was coming here alone. We had a huge fight about it actually,"  
  
A waitress walked up. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Vanilla chai," Nancy said.  
  
"Hazelnut cappechino (sp)," Frank ordered.  
  
"Coming right up," the waitress smiled and walked away.  
  
"I just had a great idea," Nancy beamed. "I can help you catch the thieves,"  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"We set me up to look like a socialite. How can thieves resist? We catch them in the act it will be that much easier to convict them. All I have to do is check out of the hotel, 'remodel' myself to fit the part, and check in under a different name,"  
  
"Nancy, I don't think that's such a good idea, and trust me, I want all the help I can get," Frank shot down Nancy's idea.  
  
"Why isn't it a good idea?" Nancy asked as the waitress came back with their drinks and placed them on the table.  
  
"It technically is a good idea," Frank responded. "But everyone who's been stolen from is either dead or in the hospital,"  
  
"All the more reason for me to do it," Nancy argued taking a sip of her drink. "Who wants to see more people hurt, even killed?" Nancy continued.  
  
"Your dad would kill me if I get you involved and anything happened to you," Frank sighed running a hand through his brown hair.  
  
"Just talk about it with Joe and think about it tonight," Nancy put money on the table for her drink, then grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out of her purse, writing some things down. "This is the room I'm staying at in your little workplace," Nancy said. "Call me tomorrow morning with your answer. If you need to call earlier. If I need to call you I can?"  
  
"Call room 715," Frank said.  
  
The two silently agreed to leave separately.  
  
* * *  
  
Nancy hopped into the rental car and began to drive to the hotel.  
  
A slight ticking noise resounded in the quiet car, interrupting the thoughts that were running through her head. *What's that?* she asked herself puzzled.  
  
Since the road was empty, Nancy took her eyes off the road and looked around the car. The only thing she saw were wires connected to the brake pedal. "What are those doing here?" she murmured to herself.  
  
Nancy's eyes followed the wires up to the passenger seat. Her discarded wind jacket covered whatever the wires were connected to.  
  
Almost nervous to look, Nancy lifted her coat off of the object. The she gasped and slammed on the brakes.  
  
A pink smoke erupted into the car, which continued to keep moving despite Nancy trying the brakes over and over.  
  
Soon she began to get dizzy, and her hands fell off the steering wheel. She tried to force them back up, but all of her limbs felt like lead. Then, Nancy's world went black. 


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: All characters that you are unfamiliar with (i.e. Viper, Mr. Woolwich, and anyone else I introduce are mine. Other than that, I own nothing.  
  
Heather: I'm glad it hooked you so soon. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Sillylittleone: Thank you and I'm glad your a F/N shipper.  
  
Wildxtreme: You eventually will see a ton of Ned/Nancy fight stuff. I have a huge plot worked out for that little situation.  
  
Nikki Kou: There definitely will be romance in the Frank/Nancy department.  
  
Halo_: Joe shows up around chapter three, when he grows to have a important role.  
  
Someone: Thank you for being so enthusiastic about my story. I'm glad you like.  
  
Pitaqueen: I wanted Nancy alone with Frank and Joe because you just don't see it often.  
  
r-r-reviewer: As I said before, but I don't mind repeating this fact, there will be a lot of Frank/Nancy action.  
  
As you can see I am thankful for all of the great reviews.  
  
Here's the next chapter.  
  
Viper-ch2  
  
Frank looked out of the taxi he had grabbed to take him back to the hotel and was startled to see a car pulled over on the side of the road. It was parked at an awkward angle, and even though it was far away, Frank recognized as Nancy's rental.  
  
"Hey could you let me out here?" he asked.  
  
"Sure kid," the cabbie said. " You want me to wait?"  
  
"That's OK," Frank said, handing the driver the money he owed in fare.  
  
He stepped out of the cab and walked over to the car. Upon closer inspection he saw a residue of pink gas inside the car.  
  
Beginning to worry, Frank's pace quickened.  
  
When he reached the car, he looked through the window to see Nancy slumped over the steering wheel.  
  
Not giving a second thought, Frank opened the car door causing the remaining gas to flow in his face. He turned his head and coughed before grabbing Nancy gently and pulling her out of the car.  
  
As she was laid onto the pavement she began to stir. "Shouldn't have hit the brakes," Nancy murmured, shaking her head back and forth.  
  
Frank brushed a stray strand of reddish-blond hair off Nancy's face. "Nancy?" he asked quietly.  
  
Finally her eyelids managed to open revealing confused blue eyes. "What happened?" she questioned.  
  
"There was some sort of gas in your car," Frank explained.  
  
The events came in a rush back to Nancy. "Crap," she muttered starting to sit up. A pounding headache and weakness caused her to put a hand on Frank's arm. "I am such an idiot," she sighed.  
  
"That's still to be debated," Frank said. "Tell me what happened,"  
  
"I was driving back to the hotel when I heard a really annoying ticking noise. I saw some wires connected to the brakes and I traced them to the passenger seat. I moved my wind-breaker and saw a bomb. Then being the idiot I already said I was, I slammed on the brakes, which by the way didn't work. Slamming on the brakes caused knock-out gas to come out of the bomb,"  
  
"If you want the truth I would have done the same thing," Frank responded. The statement was truthful, but he said it mostly as comfort.  
  
"What type of gas did they use?" Nancy groaned. "I feel like crap,"  
  
"I'm going to see what caused the brakes to fail,"  
  
"Something's jammed in the brake-line," Nancy said. "They were too tight for it to be cut,"  
  
(OK, I know nothing about cars so if I'm wrong about names or if something can actually happen, don't yell at me about it)  
  
* * *  
  
Frank walked back to where Nancy was sitting against the rental, with a crumpled paper in his hand. "You were right," he said. "Someone jammed this in your brake-line," Frank paused. "How did you know the brakes were jammed not cut?"  
  
"I took auto-shop instead of home-ec in high-school. Let me see the paper," Nancy answered.  
  
Frank handed, which had acquired slight oil stains, to Nancy, who then unfolded it.  
  
Nancy read the paper and if possible turned paler than before.  
  
"Nancy?" Frank asked. There was no response.  
  
Nancy's hands began to shake as she read the paper over and over.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Nancy!" Hannah Gruen called. "Your sandwich is ready,"  
  
The housekeeper turned back to the sink to wash her hands.  
  
"H-Hannah," a shaky voice stated from behind her.  
  
Bar of soap in hand, Hannah turned around. The soap clattered to the floor.  
  
A 11-year-old Nancy stood with a knife being held to her throat by a young Asian woman.  
  
"Mrs. Gruen," the woman began. "Would you be so kind as to inform Nancy's darling daddy that she's going on a little trip?"  
  
Hannah looked at Nancy, who was obviously trying to be strong and not cry.  
  
Afraid that Nancy would get hurt, Hannah simply nodded.  
  
"Hannah! Get help!" Nancy shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" the woman shouted making the knife go tighter on Nancy's neck.  
  
"I won't you witch!" Nancy shot back, stomping on the woman's foot. She twisted away, but as she was doing so, the knife skidded across her throat.  
  
"You little brat!" the woman growled grabbing Nancy's arm and yanking her back in front of her.  
  
Nancy continued to fight, ignoring the blood coming out of her neck. She clawed at whatever she could reach of the woman's body.  
  
At the sight of Nancy's blood, Hannah dropped to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
"Hannah!" Nancy screamed.  
  
"When I tell you t shut up, you will shut up!" the woman yelled throwing Nancy into the kitchen counter. Nancy slid to the floor beginning to sob.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Nancy?!" Frank's voice sounded panicked. "I'm worried,"  
  
"What?" Nancy asked looking up from the paper.  
  
"What just happened?" Frank questioned putting a hand on Nancy's shaking ones.  
  
"I just," Nancy began. "What if I told you I knew who's behind the thefts?" she quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Nancy what happened?" Frank repeated.  
  
"I was just remembering something," Nancy answered. "The note set it off, I guess,"  
  
"Let me see it," Frank said.  
  
Reluctantly, Nancy handed him the note.  
  
Franks jaw dropped in shock. The note was made with cutout magazine letters. It read, "Revenge is mine" 


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: All characters that you are unfamiliar with (i.e. Viper, Mr. Woolwich, and anyone else I introduce are mine. Other than that, I own nothing. The song "Swing, Swing" is owned by the All-American Rejects.  
  
First of all, school has decided to pile lots of work on me so updates may be a bit spread out. Second, I'm going to stop giving personalized messages to the reviewers. I will still answer very important questions, and if you give me an idea and I want to use it I will credit you. Third, this chapter and those to follow will contain heavy swearing and the rating will be upped to R.  
  
If you want to know what this is a romance of, first of all read my screen- name, then my profile, and you should get a pretty good idea.  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Now onto chapter 3!  
  
Viper-ch3  
  
"Who is Viper?" Frank referred to the name signed at the bottom of the paper.  
  
"Viper's behind the thefts," Nancy fingered her black choker nervously.  
  
"No offense but this seems totally unrelated to the theft,"  
  
"Frank, when's the last time that we bumped into each other, and had separate cases that weren't related?"  
  
"Good point," Frank said. "So what's Viper?'  
  
"Hell-bent on getting revenge on me," Nancy said. Her tone was dead serious.  
  
"Rephrasing the question, who is Viper?"  
  
"Viper is a type of snake," Nancy delayed.  
  
"Really?" Frank was a bit sarcastic.  
  
"Frank, I'd rather not explain this twice, which is going to happen with you and Joe, and I'm really tired, my head is killing me, that gas definitely has side effects on the stomach, and-"  
  
"Nancy!" Frank interrupted. "I know right now you feel like crap so I'm not going to ask you to explain,"  
  
"There's a but isn't there?" Nancy sighed.  
  
"There is no but," Frank said.  
  
Nancy whispered a quick "Thank you,"  
  
"However," Frank began. "I fully expect that tomorrow, you will meet me and Joe, and explain EVERYTHING,"  
  
"Sounds fair enough," Nancy said. "So is the car safe to drive?"  
  
* * *  
  
Nancy had fallen asleep in the passenger seat almost as soon as Frank had began to drive.  
  
Frank couldn't help but think how serene she looked.  
  
"Swing, Swing" began playing electronically. Frank quickly reached for his cell-phone, hoping it wouldn't wake Nancy up.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Frank?" he heard his brother Joe ask. "You need to get back here right now. There's been another theft,"  
  
"Is the victim D or A?" Frank asked snapping alert.  
  
"Dead," Joe answered. "The theft was in the room next to ours. Mr. Woolwich really wants to talk to you,"  
  
"How mad is he?" Frank questioned.  
  
"Pretty mad," Joe said. Frank could see his brother shrugging. "He wants to know where you were, why you aren't here now, and 'why the hell we haven't solved this case yet?' That last one was a direct quote from Woolwich,"  
  
"Listen, I'm not going to explain right now, but let's just say I ran into Nancy Drew and she's with me. She got drugged. She's fine now, but she's asleep and it doesn't look like she'll be waking up for a while,"  
  
"Woolwich is calling me. I'll tell him you're on your way," there was a click on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Joe," Frank quietly shouted to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
When Frank arrived at the hotel he reluctantly left Nancy asleep in the car.  
  
As he walked inside he saw Joe waiting for him in the lobby. "Joe, I told you I was with Nancy and she was asleep because she was drugged. Why did you tell Woolwich I was on my way?"  
  
"Because he's ready to give a real lecture and I figured we should both be here," Joe shrugged.  
  
"So basically your saying you didn't want Woolwich to lecture only you?" Frank sighed. They began walking in silence.  
  
"What's Nancy's case?" Joe asked.  
  
"What?" Frank responded.  
  
"What's Nancy's case? She wouldn't get drugged if she wasn't on a case,"  
  
"From what she told me, ours,"  
  
* * *  
  
Nancy tossed and turned into a fitful sleep.  
  
*into the dream/flashback*  
  
The Asian woman dragged 11-year-old Nancy into a tiny cell.  
  
Nancy had blood oozing out of a cut on her forehead. The cut on her neck lightly dripped. "Who are you?" Nancy demanded.  
  
"My name is Viper," the woman answered. "And you've been a bad girl. Nancy,"  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"I want to see you dead,"  
  
"Why didn't you just kill me at my house when you had the chance?"  
  
Viper gestured to a camera. "So your daddy can see every minute of your pain. Boys!" she called.  
  
Two men who looked much like Viper walked in.  
  
"Boys, Nancy here, she's a bad girl. She was spying on you two and Mr. Blake," Viper explained. "Do what you want with her, but leave the kill for me,"  
  
The two men crowded closer to Nancy as Viper left. "So what do we want to do with her?" one asked the other.  
  
Nancy cowered into a corner trying to distance herself from the men. Now they were four feet away.  
  
"Well, Viper did say do what we want with here," the other man answered. "But does that mean EVERYTHING?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"That and all it implies boys," Viper purred from outside the cell.  
  
The first man grinned and reached for his pants.  
  
*end dream/flashback*  
  
Nancy's eyes shot open. She looked around quickly, making sure the men weren't there.  
  
Soon she remembered Frank was driving her to the hotel and she had fallen asleep. Nancy looked out the window. She was at the hotel, but Frank wasn't there.  
  
*He wouldn't leave me alone* she thought. Then she saw the police cars and one from Miami Morgue. *There must have been another theft*  
  
Nancy got out of the car and swayed for a minute, still feeling the after- math of the knock-out gas.  
  
As she entered the hotel she spotted a familiar blond boy walking toward the door.  
  
"Nancy," he said. "Frank sent me down to check on you,"  
  
"It's good to see you Joe," Nancy said. "I wish it wasn't now that we were seeing each other though," she paused. "Take me up to the crime scene,"  
  
"Are you OK?" Joe asked. "Frank told me what happened," they began walking to the crime scene.  
  
"I'm fine," Nancy answered. "Did Frank tell you about Viper?"  
  
"What he knew," Joe replied. "You think she's behind the thefts?"  
  
"As soon as I can look at the crime scene, I can be sure,"  
  
"Ah," a voice said. "The younger Hardy has finally returned,"  
  
"That's Woolwich," Joe muttered. "A major pain in the-"  
  
"So Joseph, who is your little friend," Woolwich interrupted.  
  
"Mr. Woolwich?" Nancy asked. "Hey. Very nice to meet you. I'm Nancy Drew. I'm a detective. I'm here to save your ass. Now my friends have informed me that you're a stubborn son-of-a-bitch, but I'm not one to fix opinions on gossip, so if you'll just let me through to the crime scene I can get to work,"  
  
"No one goes through the door," Mr. Woolwich stated stepping back, a bit further into the doorway.  
  
Frank stood to the side in shock and Joe stood behind her trying not to laugh.  
  
"Maybe you didn't hear me," Nancy said. "My name is Nancy Drew. My father's name is Carson Drew, you know, the lawyer? As I've said, I'm a detective and I'm here to save your ass. Now the police have gone. Yes, you're asking how I know that. I saw them walking down the stairs. It's definitely to your advantage if you let me through into this hotel room so I can help your sorry ass out of this mess you seem to have gotten yourself into,"  
  
Woolwich moved to side, let Nancy through, then moved back into the doorway.  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Woolwich," Nancy called beginning to look around. "Since Frank and Joe are the detectives you actually hired to save your ass, I suggest you let them in here too. Wouldn't want Mr. Hardy to be as pissed off as I am with you, jackass,"  
  
Frank and Joe were soon in the room behind her. "Way to go Nancy!" Joe cheered quietly.  
  
"Shut up Joe," Nancy said.  
  
"Why? You kicked some major butt out there," Joe continued. "We've been here for two weeks with about 15 thefts and not once have we been able to get into a crime scene,"  
  
"Joe shut up. I hate having to use my dad's name to get into places, I already feel like shit, and I still have to tell everyone back home that Viper's out so, no offense or anything, but I really don't need to hear your congratulations,"  
  
The three detectives looked around the room, but so far found nothing.  
  
Frank slid his hand over the headboard of the bed. He felt his fingers slip into a groove, but when he removed his hand he saw the groove was not part of the design, but was an odd-shaped carving. Before he could tell the others to come check it out he heard Joe say, "Check out this bloodstain,"  
  
Frank and Nancy walked over. "Look's real doesn't it?" Nancy asked.  
  
The "blood" stain looked like a stain with fangs barred.  
  
"It's Viper's calling card. She carries around blood red paint that she mixes herself to mark where she's been," Nancy explained.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Frank asked, speaking for the first time since they entered the room.  
  
"The bitch did it in front of me," 


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.  
  
I'm sorry about taking so long to update. My computer broke down and I only just got it fixed.  
  
To all the reviewers who told me to stop the cursing I have one thing to say to you. Stress. If you were in Nancy's position you would be a little on the pissed off, stressed, angry upset side too. Besides, this site is so we can express our feelings about the stories and characters and if I don't want a kid-safe Nancy Drew than I'm not going to write a kid-safe Nancy Drew.  
  
Ok, now that the rant is over, I bring you Chapter 4 of Viper.  
  
"We're not going to find anything else in here," Nancy said. "And you guys don't know what you're up against,"  
  
"We'll go over it tomorrow," Frank stated with a yawn.  
  
"I'll see you then," Nancy said. She shot Joe a quick glance.  
  
"I'll be up in the room in a while Frank," Joe responded. " I have more energy than you and I'd like to talk to the neighboring rooms,"  
  
Frank nodded and walked into the room next to the crime scene, closing the door. Joe turned to Nancy. "What's on your mind?" he asked.  
  
"What?" Nancy replied.  
  
"I know something's wrong. I have never heard you swear. Now spill,"  
  
"It's not like I'm going to get any sleep anyways," she muttered. " You have to promise not to tell anyone,"  
  
"I promise," Joe said.  
  
"Than you better not have been lying when you said you had energy, because this is a very long story,"  
  
* * *  
  
"So what's the story?" Joe questioned.  
  
Nancy sighed. "Well, I guess this whole thing started when I was 11. I was walking home from a soccer game in the park and was taking the back way. I saw three people, two were handing the other one money.  
  
"One of the first two saw me and started chasing me. I got to my house before he caught me, having the advantage of knowing my way around town. Later that day I realized I had led him to my house, but I pushed it out of my mind.  
  
" The next day I was up in my room reading a Tami Hoag novel when Hannah called me down for lunch. I was halfway down the hallway when I felt something cold against my throat. It was Viper.  
  
"She forced me into the kitchen to show Hannah, who eventually fainted. Viper threw me into the kitchen counter.  
  
"So there I sat dazed and confused with a gaping head wound, while Viper painted her little snake on the table. Hannah was just coming to when Viper forced me into her car.  
  
"I passed out as she began driving and I didn't come to until we stopped. Viper forced me inside the building and then threw me in a tiny cell.  
  
"She called two men in, who I recognized as the guys who chased me in the alley," Nancy paused. "She told them to do what they wanted to me, and left. Then both of the men they-," her voice broke off and she looked at her coffee, the steam drifting up around her face.  
  
"Nan, I'm not going to think less of you because of whatever happened," Joe reassured. "Don't be ashamed.  
  
"It's not that," Nancy wiped her eyes. "I feel so stupid. I thought I was over this,"  
  
"Over what?"  
  
"Both of the men raped me that day. Odd thing I is, now I don't even remember their faces. You'd think I would considering what they did to me and the fact that I just had a nightmare about the stupid thing in the car, and-," Nancy stopped talking as she began crying.  
  
Joe pulled her into a hug, but was unsure what to say.  
  
After a minute Nancy pulled away wiping her eyes. "Sorry," she muttered. "I guess this is one of those things that you just don't get over,"  
  
"Nan, you don't have to tell me the rest. I can wait until you tell Frank," Joe remarked.  
  
"No. It's fine," Nancy said. "After that day, Viper took me with her when she committed her crimes, and when I wasn't with her I was in the cell, either trying to sleep or getting beaten and tortured.  
  
"This went on for about two months. Viper was about to kill me when the police broke in.  
  
"Chief McGinnis kicked Viper's ass," Nancy continued. "Then he got me out of there and into an ambulance.  
  
"It took me three years after the kidnapping to get a solid nights sleep," Nancy finished. "And that's it. Now Viper's out of jail, and out for revenge," she glanced at the clock.  
  
It was 1:30 in the morning. "So this is all because you saw three men talking?"  
  
"Actually the two men were paying off a senator to keep quiet about Viper," Nancy corrected. "You should probably get up to your room. If Frank wakes up and you're not there he'll freak,"  
  
"You'll be OK?" Joe asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. Remember not to tell anyone, OK?"  
  
Joe nodded as he walked out of the room.  
  
He was halfway down the hallway when Nancy called, "And Joe," he turned around. "Thanks,"  
  
That's all for now. Any criticism is welcome. Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. ch5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except of course the plot. "God Must Hate Me" Is a song by Simple Plan.  
  
Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!  
  
Ch5  
  
Nancy sat on her hotel bed sipping her 22nd coffee of the night at 5:30 the morning after she talked with Joe.  
  
An electronic version of "God Must Hate Me" sounded and Nancy mechanically reached for her blue cell-phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Nancy," a male voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Ned," Nancy stated coldly. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Ned ignored her question. "Nancy I want to make things right,"  
  
"We can't settle this so far apart, Ned," Nancy sighed.  
  
"We can if we meet tonight. Meet me on the beach five miles north of your hotel at 7:37 tonight,"  
  
*What is it about Ned that always draws me back?* Nancy asked herself. "I'll be there," she hung up. "You're looking for trouble, Drew" she muttered.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"I don't want you going to Miami by yourself!" Ned raised his voice.  
  
"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Ned!" Nancy yelled.  
  
"I'm worried that you'll get attacked or hurt!"  
  
"I'm a big girl!" Nancy shot back. "I can take care of myself!"  
  
"I just want you to go with someone!"  
  
"Give me one good reason," Nancy crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Because I want you to marry me!"  
  
"You did not just propose to me in the middle of our fight,"  
  
"Yes I did," Ned said.  
  
"I can't believe you," Nancy sounded exasperated. "Proposals are supposed to be magical and beautiful, not some quick unthought thing to end an argument!"  
  
"It's not just to end the fight," Ned argued. "I really want you to marry me,"  
  
"Then ask me properly," Nancy said. "A proposal is supposed to be on a beach, with light waves crashing on the shore, and a sunset glowing in the sky. It's supposed to have a picnic with one cream colored candle in between us. There's supposed to be a thousand red rose pedals on the ground around us, and you need to be down on one knee with a ring in hand. You're supposed to sound romantic and perfect and this just isn't it!"  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"God I'm demanding," Nancy muttered.  
  
* * *  
  
"So that's who Viper is?" Joe asked, the next afternoon, pretending he hadn't heard the entire story already. Nancy nodded. "And you're sure you haven't left anything out?" He had noticed Nancy was careful to leave the rapes.  
  
"I'm positive Joe," Nancy said, sneaking him a warning look.  
  
"Viper's name sure suits her well," Frank said. "Never heard of anyone more like a snake,"  
  
Nancy gave a weak smile.  
  
"I have to get to work," Joe said. "Woolwich decided I would make a good cabana boy today,"  
  
"I should probably get to work too. I get to be a bartender," Frank remarked.  
  
"Woolwich does know you're only 18 right?" Nancy asked. Frank nodded. "Just thought I'd confirm that,"  
  
"What are you planning on doing tonight?" Frank asked Nancy.  
  
"I'm going to try and get some form of vacation in," Nancy half-lied. After all, it wasn't related to the case, but it wasn't likely to be relaxing.  
  
"If anything happens--" Joe began  
  
"I've memorized both your cell-phone numbers," Nancy finished. "I've got it all under control.  
  
The boys said good-bye and left the room.  
  
Nancy glanced at her watch and decided she better head out to the beach.  
  
* * *  
  
Nancy stepped onto the sand on the empty beach. She scanned it for any sign of Ned, and saw him about half a mile away.  
  
He stood barefoot on a red blanket.  
  
As she got closer, Nancy realized that the blanket wasn't red but crème. It was covered in.  
  
"A thousand red rose petals," Nancy whispered.  
  
In the center of the blanket was a single crème candle. Off to the side was a picnic basket.  
  
She looked at the ocean and saw light waves breaking on the shore. On the sky was the perfect sunset. Her watch read exactly 7:37.  
  
"Do you like it?" Ned asked as she reached the blanket.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Nancy responded. "I love it!" she threw her arms around him. "This is amazing. You found the day where the time of the sunset matched corresponded with low-tide, and you got a thousand red rose petals, and. you did everything I asked for,"  
  
"So then I guess there's only one thing left," Ned said.  
  
He pulled out a crème colored velvet box and got down on one knee. "Nancy Lalika Drew, will you marry me?"  
  
Nancy paused. "Ned you know I can't. I'm only 18,"  
  
"So? My parents were only sixteen when they got married," Ned pointed out.  
  
"But that was a different time," Nancy told him. "If it weren't such a huge age difference, it might be different, but my dad will never go for this. You're parents won't. You know they don't approve of you dating me,"  
  
(Author's Note: just pretend that's true.)  
  
"This has never been a problem for you before Nancy," Ned began. "Why is it now?"  
  
"Ned this is a serious thing now. It's making me think more,"  
  
"Are you saying that what we have isn't serious?" Ned questioned beginning to get angry.  
  
"Ned you know that's not what I'm saying," Nancy ran a hand through her hair. She looked at Ned. "Maybe it's best if we both calm down and talked about this when I get home. You have to get back to your finals anyways,"  
  
"Finals ended early," Ned replied. "But you're probably right.  
  
"So I'll see you then?"  
  
Ned nodded.  
  
Nancy gave a sad smile, turned and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
Nancy wrapped her arms tighter around herself as the night grew darker. She had been wandering around Miami for an hour and was now walking through a cemetery.  
  
"He knew what I'd say," Nancy muttered for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Why would he do that?"  
  
Footsteps resounded behind her but she barely noticed.  
  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," said a voice.  
  
Nancy whirled around and felt something hard slam into her forehead.  
  
She felt a sharp pain in her arm as she fell to the ground and blacked out.  
  
That's all. Again thank you all for the reviews. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. 


	6. ch6

Disclaimer: They only thing I can claim is my very sucky ability to update quickly.  
  
All right, let's face it. I can not update quickly. I do try my hardest though.  
  
I thank all reviewers and readers of the story who have the patience to wait for all chapters that take me forever to crank out.  
  
Without further ado, here's chapter six.  
  
Ch6  
  
When Nancy came to, she was in a hospital exam room, with a doctor putting stitches in her forehead. "Anybody get the license of whatever floored me?" she moaned.  
  
"I'm afraid not," the doctor said. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Some one K'Oed me," Nancy answered. "Hard,"  
  
"K'Oed?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Sorry," Nancy apologized. "It's slang for knocked out,"  
  
"I see," the doctor stated, a strange look on his face. "You were found without any identification or personal affects on you. Do you remember who you are?"  
  
"My name's Nancy Drew," Nancy replied. "Why does my arm hurt so damn much?"  
  
"You broke it when you fell," the doctor explained. "We haven't had a chance to put the cast on. By the way, my name is Doctor Fommenshein. When were you born?"  
  
"July 25, 1985," Nancy sighed. "I'm from River Heights, Illinois. If you want my entire medical history contact the hospital there, because I'm not about to give it to you. Can you hurry up with those stitches? I'd like to get back to my hotel,"  
  
A nurse walked in with a cast kit. "Actually you need to have someone come in and vouch that you're who you say you are and that person will have to take you back to your hotel,"  
  
"I'm 18," Nancy blinked.  
  
"You have a slight concussion," Fommenshein argued.  
  
"Fine. Finish up and I'll call someone. By the way can I have some aspirin?"  
  
"What color cast do you want?"  
  
* * *  
  
Nancy quickly dialed the semi-familiar number. "Hello?" the familiar voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Joe? Nancy started. "You have to get over to Miami General's emergency room,"  
  
"Why?" Joe questioned. "Is someone hurt?"  
  
"I was walking back to the hotel through a cemetery and someone K'Oed me with what I think was a shovel. Now I'm stuck in a hospital with this physco doctor who won't believe I'm 18 and that my name is Nancy Drew, and even though I have a broken arm and a slight concussion I can't get an aspirin from any of these assholes,"  
  
"Nancy? Do me a favor? Calm down," Joe responded. "What were you doing walking through a cemetery?"  
  
"Do I have to explain this now? Nancy queried. "I promise I'll explain everything later, but right now all I want to do is get away from Doctor Fommenshein,"  
  
"I'll be there in a while,"  
  
* * *  
  
"So that was Doctor Fommenshein?" Joe asked as they walked out of Miami General.  
  
"The very same that asked me what color cast I wanted in response to my request for aspirin," Nancy answered.  
  
"And why didn't he believe you were who you said you were?"  
  
"Because whoever knocked me out took all my identification,"  
  
"So explain what you were doing walking through a cemetery in the middle of the night," Joe stated. "That's still confusing me,"  
  
"This morning Ned surprised me with a phone call. He was in Florida. We had a huge fight about me coming here and he asked me to meet him on the beach. I said yes and met him there earlier tonight. He proposed, I said no, we had a small fight, and agreed to talk about it when I got back,"  
  
"Back up," Joe interrupted. "He proposed and you said no?"  
  
"I'm too young to marry him Joe," Nancy said. "Yes, I know that's how old our parents were when they got married but that was a different time which Ned doesn't seem to get,"  
  
As they stepped into Joe's rental they heard a cell-phone ring of "Mesmerized."  
  
"Mesmerized?" Nancy asked as Joe reached for it.  
  
"Vanessa put it on there," he muttered. "Hello?"  
  
"Joe?" Frank asked. "There's been another theft. Do you know where Nancy is?"  
  
"She's with me," Joe answered. "Why?"  
  
"Her room was the one broken into. Is she OK?"  
  
"Not exactly," Joe hesitated. "She has a broken arm and a slight concussion,"  
  
"But she's not dead or in a coma?"  
  
"She wasn't in the room at the time. She was walking around Miami,"  
  
"Then how was she hurt?"  
  
"She got hit over the head. We don't know who, but I think it's pretty safe to say one of Viper's henchmen,"  
  
"Let me talk to him," Nancy whispered.  
  
"Hold on, Nancy wants to talk to you," Joe handed Nancy the cell-phone.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey," Frank echoed. "You OK?"  
  
"I'm fine. Whoever whacked me stole all my cash and stuff, but I already talked to the police while I was waiting for Joe so they're on alert,"  
  
"That's good," Frank said.  
  
After a few moments of silence Nancy blurted, "We need to talk. I haven't been completely honest with you and want to explain a few things,"  
  
"When exactly do we have time to talk? Not that I don't want to, but with the twists this case has taken it's pretty much taking up our time,"  
  
"We'll leave Joe with Woolwich and we'll go down to the beach and talk,"  
  
"I'm not sure if you heard, but it's your room Viper broke into. Don't you want to see if anything's missing?"  
  
"The only thing Viper would want is me," With those haunting words she hung up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Let him through before I leave," Nancy stated menacingly.  
  
"I really don't think that's wise miss," a squeamish bellhop said. "Mr. Woolwich said that while he was making a phone call I was to let no one into the room,"  
  
"Mr. Woolwich and I are good friends," Joe interjected. "He already told me I could check the room out,"  
  
"I don't think I should let you in until Mr. Woolwich gets back here," the bellhop hesitated.  
  
"Excuse us for just one second," Nancy pulled Joe away from the bellhop. "Look, I'll distract him, and you sneak in OK?"  
  
"Why don't we just wait for Woolwich to clear us?" Joe asked.  
  
"Because A) I don't want to deal with Woolwich and B) Frank is waiting for me downstairs and a girl should never keep a guy waiting,"  
  
"OK. Whatever. Just get to work distracting him I guess,"  
  
"I'll give you the thumbs up when to go," Nancy said before walking back to the bellhop. "Are you sure you can't just let him in?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'll lose my job,"  
  
Nancy put a small seductive smile on his face. "It'll be our little secret,"  
  
"I really can't,"  
  
She put the stone cold face and voice back on. "Listen kid. Let him in, or I'll be forced to do something I'd rather not do,"  
  
"What's. that?" the boy's voice squeaked.  
  
"This,"  
  
Nancy pulled him out of the doorway and forced him up against the wall, holing him in lip lock. She gave Joe a thumbs up and continued kissing the boy until she heard the door close again.  
  
As she pushed away she turned around and began walking leaving the boy in utter confusion.  
  
* * *  
  
"What took you so long?" Frank asked as he and Nancy exited the hotel.  
  
"I had to distract this bellhop so Joe could get into my room because Woolwich wasn't' there,"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like crap. You?"  
  
"I'm fine.," Frank paused. "What did you need to tell me?"  
  
"I didn't tell you everything this morning when I told you about Viper,"  
  
"You mean she's worse than you made her out to be?" Frank raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yep," Nancy nodded. "I'm going to be very forthcoming about this," she warned. "The first day I was with Viper both her henchmen raped me and they took turns every day afterwards,"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently.  
  
"Numerous reasons," Nancy sighed. " I was scared, upset, ashamed, worried, you get the idea,"  
  
"Joe knows, doesn't? He was trying to get you to tell me this morning,"  
  
"Yeah. I told him last night when he told you he was wide awake. Somehow, he knew I needed to talk,"  
  
"Joe's good at that," Frank paused. "There's something else isn't there?" his voice sounded as if to say "please say no"  
  
"Don't sound so worried. It's not nearly as bad as the last thing I told you. Well in my opinion it's pretty damn close since I still don't want to talk about it with you for a ton of the same reasons I didn't want to tell you about the rapes, but being locked in a hospital room with that nut job excuse for a doctor, Fommenshein, made me realize that I can't keep everything from someone that I love so much, especially when I very well could die very soon, because Viper is an insane genius and found away to escape prison, a maximum security at that, so if anything were to happen, the people I love were to know the truth, not some half-truth or convincing lie that I tend to tell people when I don't want to talk about my life which seems to be a lot these days because of the mess I created with Ned by saying no to his proposal, and coming here by myself when he didn't want me to, which didn't turn out that well on my part, and I'm really mad that he was right, and when you add the nightmares coming back, and all these mixed emotions about you rushing through me , and all this caffeine that I have in my system because I had a coffee binge to avoid the nightmares has to crash the party that's celebrating the Grand Opening of the Emotional Wreck Roller Coaster that decided now would be a good time to start running, which really surprises me because I normally have such a high tolerance for caffeine and am very emotionally stable, much like a very large stone wall, and I'm finding it very scary that that very large stone wall is crumbling when it normally stands stronger than steel, and right now there's a motorcycle headed straight for you,"  
  
How's that for a good rant? By the way, that's meant to be said in three breaths, i.e. really quickly.  
  
Please Read, Review, and Forgive my slowness. 


End file.
